


【夏家三兄弟】生日仙子

by Fatjunejune



Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: 總會有人會陪你過生日的。
Relationships: Charlotte Daifuku/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte Oven/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837
Kudos: 4





	【夏家三兄弟】生日仙子

**Author's Note:**

> *角色包含：卡塔庫栗，大福，歐文  
> *今天原來是他們生日……我今天才想起我錯了（跪），垂死病中驚坐起立刻秒速趕工寫_(:3」∠ )_  
> *輕鬆搞笑溫馨文。ooc有，私設有，慎入。還有信我這真的是段子（別問為什麼這麼多字還只是個段子文，問就是一年一次的慶生文寫長點也沒所謂啦( • ̀ω•́ )✧

＃卡塔庫栗

「你好，我是生日仙子，請問你有什麼生日願望想要？」

初上班的小小金髮仙子被傳送到目的地時，映入眼簾的便是剛剛拉下圍巾準備一大口吃甜甜圈的卡塔庫栗。他們互相呆望幾秒，然後：

「啊啊啊啊啊啊！小朋友你先別追殺我啊啊！！抱歉我錯了！雖然不知道我錯什麼但還是先抱歉了！我錯了啦啦啦！」

小仙子一邊飛著躲避身後黑著臉拿著三叉戟追殺她的男孩，一邊哭著鬼吼大聲道歉，淚水順著飛行而在空中拉出兩行軌道。

在一輪窮追猛打後，卡塔庫栗發現事情好像有點微妙，於是便停下來不再追對方，而她見自己好像放棄追打，便小心翼翼的飛回來，和他有段距離生怕再次被追殺。

……生日仙子？他倚著牆瞇起眼睛盯著一頭金髮、睜著大大藍眼的小精靈，見她有些不安地低頭玩手指的膽怯模樣，對她的荒誕言論嗤之以鼻，冷冷的回應一句「沒聽過。」

可奇妙的是，小仙子點點頭讚同他的話「沒聽過是正常的哦。」，這使得他有點感興趣，正視她了。

「其實一般來說是不會知道我們的存在。」小仙子豎起一根手指輕笑打趣道「我們只會在單獨過生日的人的日子才會出現的。小朋友你今天生日但沒親人朋友替你慶祝吧？」

卡塔庫栗愣了愣，才想起今天的確是自己生日，也的確弟弟妹妹們沒有替自己慶生——因為現在他在船上。之幾天去做討伐島嶼任務，今天還在回程上，沒有人替他慶祝也是無可厚非，他理解。

見他默然沉思不說話，小仙子就知道自己說中了。她也只是湊近了點，再次笑問「你想要什麼生日願望呢？」

「……甜甜圈。」已經感知到對方只是個毫無攻擊力的精靈，卡塔庫栗由得她繼續向自己搭話，順著話題隨口說出一個要求。

好。她有些高興的點點頭，然後問，哪裏有廚房？我親手弄。

他有些託異地挑眉看了一眼對方，但她好像知道自己在驚訝什麼，只是笑著回應生日禮物這種事，當然親手做是最好的。

卡塔庫栗帶她到廚房，他交叉著手倚著門邊看小小的仙子繁忙地飛來飛去弄食材揉麵團，最後還因為不夠力拿起烤盤而扭頭訕笑地問他能不能幫忙。見此他無奈地嘆氣，默默地把烤盤放在烤箱然後和她一起等成品出來。

叮。烤箱響起，在仙子有些興奮的催促下他拿出烤盤，拿起一個烤至金黃色、上面撒了很多糖分的甜甜圈，甜甜的香味撲鼻而來。賣相不錯，他這樣想著，便拉下圍巾吃了一口，果然如他所想，鬆鬆軟軟的，很甜很好吃。

「好吃吧？」仙子見卡塔庫栗冷淡的眸子裏有了些笑意和喜歡，笑嘻嘻的在他四周繞了兩個圈，最後用袖珍般的手掌摸了摸莧紅色的髮絲「生日快樂哦。」

卡塔庫栗吃的動作頓了一下，他抬眸望著不介意他的尖牙和兩邊臉側的傷疤的金髮精靈，鬼使神差地問了一句「……你下年還會出現嗎？」

「不知道呢……如果下年的生日還是沒人替你慶祝的話我還是會出現啦。」仙子想了想這樣回覆，語畢又笑著搖頭「但我覺得人類少點看到我們出現才是比較好哦。」

卡塔庫栗聞言沒出聲，只是移開眸子思考了一會，片刻便繼續低頭把甜甜圈吃進肚子裏。

生日過後，精靈便向他笑著揮揮手消失了，接下來近乎一年都沒出現過。再因為後幾年他剛好在島嶼，能受到弟弟妹妹們的祝賀，也果真如她所說的沒有出現，所以也好幾年沒再看過那精靈，讓他一度以為那年的他是不是產生了幻覺。只是後來長大成為了家族的核心，因為很常要乘船出征的關係，差不多每年都是一個人在大海上渡過生日，這導致往後每年的生日他幾乎都看到那小小的身影出現。

「卡塔庫栗你真忙啊……」經過每年生日時的相處，仙子已經熟悉到直接坐在他寬闊的肩膀上對話了「年年都忙到自己一人過生日。」

「不是一人過生日。」吃著她弄的甜甜圈，卡塔庫栗冷淡地回應。

「嗯……雖說是有我這個生日仙子陪你過生日啦……」她踢著腳說道「但我還是希望你少點見我，多點和家人一起慶祝生日。」

「……沒什麼不好。」卡塔庫栗吃完最後一口，淡淡的說了一句。下一秒又指了指烤盤說「今次糖太多，重做。」

「欸什麼！？明明之前也是用同等份量做的！……你想再吃就直說啦！」仙子聞言抬頭大聲不滿投訴。

卡塔庫栗意義含糊地隨口嗯了一聲，然後看著肩膀上的仙子嘆氣一聲，小聲嘟噥「生日的人擁有最大說話權，算了算了。」，認命地飛回桌上那邊做多一盤甜甜圈。他默言不語的看著小小的精靈忙碌的身影，一向沒情緒波動的眸子難得冒起了淡淡笑意。

其實每年都有人陪自己過生日，他覺得沒什麼不好。

  
  
  
  
  


＃大福

「哦抱歉，還以為你是蚊子。」大福撓了撓頭，用沒多大歉意的聲音向眼前有些蚊香眼的精靈道歉。

「為什麼我上班這麼慘……」頭歪來歪去暈乎乎的金髮仙子翻來覆去只唸著這句話。

這意外發生得很簡單暴力直接。就是仙子被傳送來目的地了，剛好傳送到目標的臉旁，仙子說話了，但太小聲了像蚊子嗡嗡聲，大福以為是蚊子，於是不耐煩的一個大力拍臉，仙子被這如來佛掌打得腦震盪差點升天，待大福看清掌心裏的東西時才發現這不是什麼蚊子，而是一隻小小的精靈。

「所以，你是什麼東西。」見她不暈了能自己飛起來，便回復懶洋洋死魚眼的樣子問道。

「你好，我是生日仙子，請問你有什麼生日願望？」扶著額的仙子說出標準台詞，下一秒便收到回覆：

「沒有，你能回家洗洗睡了。成熟的男子漢是不用過生日的。」

「……不，你還只是個孩子。」仙子盯著一臉囂張自滿的十多歲男孩，很眼神死的道出事實。

「啊？！」大福聞言很不滿地瞪她，雙手抓住她一頓吐槽「我已經能單獨出海為媽媽做任務了，還不算是獨當一面的男子漢？還有生日仙子這麼蠢的東西是什麼來的？明明之前一直都沒出現過，你是在騙我吧，殺了你好了。」

「人家只是個替單獨過生日的人慶生的精靈而已！……啊啊啊別再搖了！」仙子仰頭尖聲慘叫「救命啊未成年男孩在恐嚇和想意圖謀殺上班中的生日仙子啊！」

大福狐疑地瞇起眼睛，發現手裏的小東西真的沒什麼攻擊力，又確實如她的話今天是沒人替他慶祝生日，便暫且信了她的話哼了一聲鬆開了手。仙子大口喘氣後還是盡職地小聲問他有什麼生日願望。

「願望？……沒有。倒是說起來我還沒吃下午茶。」大福摸了摸肚子，便隨口地揮手說「精靈是吧，那快點用魔法變一大堆好吃的大福餅給我好了。」

誰知道仙子搖搖頭認真地說「這可不行，生日禮物是必須要親手做的才有意思。廚房在哪？我去做。」

「啊？你這麼小隻等你做完拿回來肚子都餓扁了。」大福不領情，不滿地皺眉砸嘴。

「……等我毒死你！」仙子被氣到口出狂言。下一秒被對方黑臉抓住時，她立刻投降嚎叫「我錯了小朋友！啊不對是男子漢！放開我啦！我們這種小精靈打不贏人類啦！」

最後大福還是經不住她的嘮叨，嘖了一聲帶她到廚房。他臭著臉地坐在桌子前，托著頭不耐煩地等她的成品出來。

弄好了！快吃吧！金髮仙子在他面前飛來飛去 ，邀功一般沾沾自喜地說。

「你別亂飛，礙眼啊。」大福不爽地撥開她，無視對方的抗議把手裏的大福餅放進口裏。咀嚼了幾口後眉頭鬆開一臉驚奇地說「……不是吧，居然還挺好吃。」

聽到他那別扭般的讚美，仙子也不計較他的不禮貌，開心地嘿嘿幾聲，然後誠心笑著祝福「生日快樂，雖然你是個性格不好的臭小鬼……不是我說錯了別揍我！……希望以後有人陪你過生日不用再看見我啦。」

大福只是冷哼一聲，像是不屑她的祝福話語，但鬆開的眉頭和揚起的嘴角證明其實心情挺不錯的。不過他吃完大福餅後還是一臉不耐煩的樣子揮手趕走對方，臭著臉說她多事，根本不用她的慶祝也能過生日，氣得仙子陰險笑著詛咒他小心年年沒人跟他慶祝，只和她一起過生日，那時的他只是很嘲諷的哈了一聲作回應。

結果對方還真的開口中，他連續有好幾年在生日時都看到那煩人仙子的出現。當他看到熟悉的小小身影，那中長度的金髮和飄散著閃粉的透明翅膀，暗暗不爽地切了一聲。

「怎麼每次一看到我就是砸嘴！？過份！你這個單身不受歡迎的老男人！」仙子一來就看見他這模樣，氣得在空中做踏地動作「別翻我白眼！！」

「啊啊，知道了知道了別吵了。」已經成為豆大臣的大福只是無奈地撓了撓頭，懶得爭吵「我說……我現在都是個真正的成年人了，你們這些仙子還這麼閒的為成年人慶祝生日嗎？」

「在我們這些長壽不老的精靈眼裏，人類怎樣成長，甚至最後變成走不動的老人家，也還只是個孩子哦。」她眨了眨綠眸，歪頭笑說「生日是個很重要的日子哦，這也是我們生日仙子的職責意義。」

……嘖。靜默了一會，大福移開了眼神，依舊臭著臉瞪著死魚眼地砸嘴。這氣得仙子漂亮的臉瞬間扭曲，抓狂地小聲嘀咕「現在毒死他也不遲吧，不遲吧！？」，還衝進廚房也不問他的生日願望直接開始弄大福餅。

「哈，你能毒死我才算吧。」他也任由對方的自作主張，跟在後面慢悠悠地走，揚起一邊嘴角用嘲笑的語氣抬高聲線喊道。

不過他相信對方沒膽子做。畢竟她只是個每次做了大福餅後，都會一臉真誠地笑著祝福自己生日快樂的弱小精靈而已。

  
  
  
  
  


＃歐文

「你好，我是……啊啊啊啊啊冷靜點啊小朋友！！別我剛來到就送我一拳衝擊波啊！會出精靈命的！！！」

仙子剛傳送來就看到一個冒著白色熱煙的拳頭往她衝過來，嚇得運用全身的力量躲過攻擊，安全後便捂心口一臉心有餘悸地走音大叫。

「敵人！？」發動著熱熱果實能力而全身冒煙的歐文皺眉盯著眼前靈活閃過自己攻擊的小小東西，滿臉警戒地喊道。

「我是生日仙子……啊啊啊啊都說冷靜點！！冷靜點聽我講啊啊！！」仙子看著眼前再次衝過來的拳頭，崩潰地哭泣鬼吼「雖然是個長生不老的精靈但我還是想活下去不想毀容慘死在街頭啊！」

「生日仙子？」

拳頭堪堪停在面前，嚇得魂魄從嘴裏飄出來的仙子腳軟了，翅膀再也無力地拍打了，像葉片一樣輕輕的隨風飄落。歐文見此連忙解除果實能力，伸出雙手接住她，有些歉意地說「啊抱歉，嚇倒你了？」

「……嚇到魂魄差點直飄上天堂……不行了先讓我暈一會。」仙子軟弱無力地起身說了一句話，又啪的一聲躺回他的掌心裏閉眼裝死。

一輪雞飛狗跳後，歐文終於搞清了事情。知道對方做不出什麼壞事也危害不到夏洛特家族，也變得好脾氣起來，不復剛才火爆的樣子，捏著下巴思考起來「嗯……我一時間也想不出有什麼生日願望想要啊……」

「送你一雙拳套好不好？」仙子靈光一閃提議。

「看你剛才揮拳的樣子……呃……」她下意識的回想起那劃破空氣的強力拳頭，不禁打了個哆嗦，猛地搖頭晃走腦海裏的駭人畫面繼續說道「……很強勁的樣子！配上拳套那不是很酷嗎！」

歐文聽了眼神一亮，加上條件「那我要一雙能耐高溫的拳套！」

好等我一下！紅眸的短金髮仙子點點頭，然後唸一串魔咒，其後憑空變出了一雙棕色拳套。它們飄到歐文手裏，她笑說你試試看。

「哦真的很耐高溫！怎樣加熱也沒事！」實驗過後歐文興奮地說，然後笑著向她說謝謝。

「不用！你喜歡就好啦！」仙子趴在他豎得高高的像火焰三刃型狀的橙紅髮絲上，笑嘻嘻地祝福「生日快樂！希望下年的你有弟弟妹妹陪伴不用再看到我了！」

歐文像是遲疑了一會，最後還是點頭讚同她的話。雖然他覺得這仙子無害、很好人又有趣，也不介意下次和她相遇，但他還是最想和可愛的弟弟妹妹們一起慶祝生日，所以還是誠實地點頭了。

「不用覺得這會傷我心啦。」仙子看到男孩眼底裏的為難，安慰地摸了摸他的頭髮「和至親的家人一起慶生才是最好的。我們的職責是為孤獨過生日的人類送上一點歡樂而已，也每次衷心祝福人類下年不會再遇上我們……長壽的我們早已習慣這種離別了。」

不說了，還有其他人類等著我慶生，先走了。仙子重新飛翔，這樣說後向他揮手笑說再見後便離開了。

往後的幾年歐文確實沒再看到她的出現。只是後來長大了為媽媽做事後，也顧不上生日這種小事了，有時候他甚至連自己的生日都忘了。每每看到依舊一臉年輕樣子的小小隻精靈出現在自己眼前笑著揮手時，他愣了一下才想起原來今天是自己的生日。

「又忘記自己的生日了？」仙子看到他驚訝地微微睜大眼睛的樣子，又一副我預料到了的樣子打趣他。

已經四十多歲的歐文聞言也只是笑了幾聲，不像小時候對過生日時的興奮感，只是一臉平常地回應「畢竟當了大臣很忙啊……又常常出海做任務。」

「再忙也要過生日啦。」仙子嘆氣一聲，每年不厭其煩地重覆一遍「這是你的誕生日欸，很重要的。」

「怕什麼，每年有你在提醒我嘛！」歐文哈哈大笑起來。

「這樣到底是誰的生日啦。」仙子一臉無奈地吐槽，隨後也像是習慣了一般問他「今年也是要烘焙甜品嗎？」

「噢，拜託了啦。」歐文爽朗地笑著點頭「畢竟你做的比霍米茲做的還要更好吃。」

「哎喲你說得太誇張了嘿嘿嘿。」被誇的仙子一臉傻笑地往廚房的方向飛。

用心祝福地做的和聽指令做的，誰做得更好吃這種事即使是性格比較粗枝大葉的他也是能分得出的。

歐文聞言只是以笑回應，隨即跟在她身後和對方一邊閒聊一邊往廚房方向走。

  
  
  
  


End

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 老實說生日仙子這麼天馬行空的誰能想到出來啊，也只有我這個奇葩吧（。文筆沒有，只是一篇口語成文的文章而已，但寫得開心是真的hh。
> 
> 上年也替卡二大福歐文寫了慶生文，但我寫得很尷尬幼稚所以不放上來了（。這是第二年寫的慶生文，其實我想衝進二次元當一回生日仙子替他們慶生的（你不要）。畢竟三次元的生日可以不重要，但紙片人的生日可是大過天啊。（這是真心話）


End file.
